


Overworking

by KazuaKoizumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuaKoizumi/pseuds/KazuaKoizumi
Summary: Keith has to take care of them. He owns that to Shiro.But he isn't strong as him...He doesn't care. He has to. For him.





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> It was 4 am and I couldn't sleep. It is the worst fanfic I have ever written. Help me get it better.

  
After Zarkon's defeat the paladins of Voltron had returned to the castle, to repair it, so they could finally return to Earth. They wouldn't stay on their planet a lot, it would be just for a few days, just to tell their families they were okay. However, they would visit a few planets on their way, so their trip would last quite some time.   
  
  
They still had to repair the castle. No one thought anything beside Earth and "Work, work, work ".   
  
  
Keith wasn't thinking about returning on Earth, his target was to do everything to make all of them work less and less just as Shiro did. Wasn't it what a good leader did? He asked him to be a good leader, to replace him, and he was going to do it at his best.  
He made himself unnoticeable, doing everything he could in the night, when everyone was asleep.   
He took Coran's to do list and did everything. He knew Allura was going to help the others, since she didn't have any "task" so Keith did the hardest works for everyone, so they wouldn't need help.  
He finished before anyone could get up and returned to his own room, to pretend he was asleep.  
  
  
You might think his plan could last for four or five days maximum, before anyone noticed the bags under his eyes and his tiredness.   
  
  
He made it last two weeks, thanks to altean make up and Lance's cream. Everyone's attention was on getting to Earth (and maybe find Shiro, but he was unreachable).  
Coran eventually gave more tasks, and Keith always offered for the hardest. He put all his energy, trying to finish all soon and go help the others.  
  
  
Allura and Coran didn't mind it. They were repairing the castle so fast, they couldn't be happier.  
Pidge was the only one who noticed Keith falling to the ground while carrying hevy metal bars. He didn't get up soon, Pidge ran to him worried and shook him, waking him up. Keith blinked and stood up fast, lifting the bars, saying something really fast, which sounded like "I'm awake, sorry, I'm working". She didn't mind too much, they were all a bit sleep deprived.  
  
  
And nobody thought about the fact that the red paladin seemed always distracted by something, or never talked if not asked. He was always a quiet person.  
  
  
 The result was: everyone was fresh and rested while Keith  was a working zombje. Even Allura had fully recovered.  
  
  
Finally, the castle could move, and they were able to have dinner together. Nobody had anything to do.  
Hunk had made a surprise cake, to celebrate their victory against Zarkon. He was so happy to show it to them!   
Everyone sat down in their place and started to chatter about the battle, while Hunk finished to decorate the cake.   
Keith saw the room spinning, and couldn't find the gut to try to understand the conversation. He knew his head could explode if he tried to, so he made his head rest on his hand.  
  
<< Paladins, the castle was so damaged I feared it could take a year, but you worked so hard and you almost finished in two weeks! >> Coran exclaimed with his usual excitement.  
  
<< Wait. Not complaining, but... I didn't work hard at all. I just had to do computer stuff and all, and Keith took me space coffee and calmed me down all the time >> Pidge said.  
  
  
<< The big metal bars where next to my lion, I didn't have to carry them at all. I didn't even get tired thanks to Keith's help >> Hunk said placing the cake on the table. It was a blue ball of space ice cream, decorated with white cream. The writing on it said " Quiznack it, Zarkon! ".  
  
  
<< I just had to carry the supplies and Keith helped me >> Lance said smiling << He insisted in taking the heaviest boxes, not that I needed it, I'm still the strongest here  >>  
  
  
<< But the castle was so damaged. We had a lot of stuff to collect! Who did it? >> Allura asked confused. They looked at each other even more confused, then they noticed Keith, who was silently snoring, head resting on his arms, which were on the table.  He seemed so peaceful.  
  
Their mouth hanged open, finally realizing everything.   
  
  
Lance put a hand on the boy's head, and stroked his hair.   
  
  
<< Pidge, Hunk, we have an important task! >>  Allura exclaimed.   
They got up, with a serious expression << you are going to take all the cushions and bring them here. I'm going to take a blanket. We'll see each other in the lounge room! >>  
And they run off like that. Coran sighed and put the cake away. Then, he went to the infirmary.  
  
  
Lance looked around him, not knowing what to do, then shrugged. He was going to make sure Keith didn't fell from the chair.  
 He poked his right cheek. It was so soft...  
<< Keith? Buddy? >> . He didn't even stir << You must be so tired... I'm sorry, I should have noticed it sooner >>.  
  
  
He took off his own jacket and put it on the boy's shoulders, then he pushed him, making him sit properly. He lifted him up, Keith laid limply in his embrace.  
  
  
<< Keith? Seriously, did you fall asleep, or did you pass out? >> He took him to the lounge room, where the others had just returned with the cushions, and were preparing the couch.   
  
  
<< Oh, poor number four...>> Coran commented, while Lance laid him. Hunk put a blanket over him, while Pidge put on his ears her headphones. Allura put on his forehead a wet cloth, while Coran sprayed something on his face << this should help him have good dreams...>>  
And then Keith mumbled Shiro's name.  
<< Stay with him, I'm going to take something >> Lance announced. He returned a bit later with his sleep mask. He put it on him << we are sleeping here with him, right? >>.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keith slept for fourteen hours. They didn't think someone could be so tired. No one dared to shake him awake, while they finished to totally repair the ship. They were all so quiet.  
  
When the boy opened his eyes, he found all of them standing over him. He blinked confused, then got up fast, almost hitting his head with Pidge's.  
  
<< I fell asleep? >> He asked.  
  
<< You passed out at dinner, on the table >> Lance answered smiling.  
  
<< Did I miss something? >>. They noticed he was trying to control himself.  
  
<< No. Don't worry. You did almost everything! >> Coran said.   
  
<< I'm sorry >> the boy said, looking down.  
  
<< What? Why? >>  
  
<< I slept while you worked ...  >>  
  
<< Keith, you did too much! We are a squad! Why did you even do everything on your own?! >> Lance asked.  
  
<< I own it to ...to Takashi >> He answered << He asked me to take care of you if something happened to him... >>  
  
<< Yes, but I'm sure he wanted you to take care of yourself to >> Hunk interrupted him.  
  
<< Think about when we'll find him! I'll have to tell him you killed yourself working! >>   
  
<< We won't find him >>   
  
<< How can you be so sure? >>  
  
<< It is the second time he vanishes. It is already a miracle he returned from the death the first time! >>  
  
<< Keith, when a person dies, you....you feel it. You know it. It's just...dunno, but I knew my family was alive, and I was right! >> Pidge exclaimed << do you feel like he is gone for good? >>  
  
<< No...>>  
  
  
<< We'll find him >> They said together. And Lance and Pidge were the next to hug him tightly.  
  
  
<< And while you take care of us, we'll take care of you, since you have this suicide extinct. Mclain had spoken! >> 


End file.
